Snap! Click! Done
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He was a man with a dream then she appeared and he got closer and closer to his goal. Along the way, he made friends, took great photos and found love.


One-shot with the pairing being...

Trish/Rock

This was requested by Demi3456

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

He was just a simple photograph who was looking for work, he did a few small jobs and they paid for the food but he had to hold another job to pay for rent. The other job was delivering pizza's, he hated the job and the people but he needed the money. Rock's dream was to become a top photograph, he loved taken photos of scenery, flowers and people.

At the moment he was sitting in his one room apartment, the place wasnt half bad in his eyes but it was horrible to others, it was the reason why he was currently single. He sat on the bean bag he had made himself, grabbing a magazine, he started to flick through it till he stopped. Rock had stopped on the article and sighed.

It was an article about WWE, the company was a high end fashion place and they had the best of the best. He would loved to photograph with them but they would never accept a low life like him, he was a bug compared to them. Tossing the magazine to the corner, he grabbed his camera and left his apartment. Rock had made his way to a park, he was snapping the original day life. Sitting down on a bench, he started to look back and smiled, they came out well which always boasted his confidence.

Bring it back up to his face, he snapped a few photo's of a couple sitting down then he moved to an old women who was feeding the birds. He felt something hit his leg so he looked down, it was a red shiny ball.

"Mister!"

He looked up to see a few small boys waving to him, placing the camera down, he grabbed the ball and ran over to them with a smile. Rock played a little with them when they asked, he loved hanging around with children as his cousin Tamina had two and he adored them. Treated them like they were his own, remembering his camera, he turned round and noticed a women, a very beautiful women holding his camera.

"Ive got to go"he said.

A few children whined but he promised them that he would be back sometime and he would play with them again, they all nodded and he took this chance to go back to his camera. Jogging over, he stopped in front of her. She was looking through his camera, Rock was glad that no one stole it but she still had not noticed him so he coughed into his fist.

"Oh im sorry is this your camera"she said.

"Yeah"He nodded.

She handed him back the camera with a smile, Rock placed it back in his bag and looked at her.

"They were really good, do you do it professionally?"she asked.

"Thanks and no, I would love to but people dont like to hire a guy like me"he replied.

The women nodded and she thought for a minute then she smiled, he wondered what she was thinking, hell he didnt even know her name or who the hell she was.

"Can I have your name?"she asked.

"Sure Rock, Rock D Johnson"

She smiled at him and just as he was about to ask her who she was, the women bid him a goodbye before running off. Shaking his head, he returned home to sort through the pictures. Pleased with the result, he sat down and began to eat at a snack he made himself earlier when suddenly his phone began ringing. Raising an eyebrow, he picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Rock D Johnson the photographer"_

"Yes it is, may I ask who is calling?"

_"Vince McMahon of WWE"_

Rock was shocked, he looked at the phone before he brought it back to his head. Vince was calling, he wondered why know.

"May I know why you are calling?"

_"Yes, I have seen some of your work and some one recommended you, also our main photograph just quit and we are in need of a new one so I am asking if you would like to take the job"_

"Its not a one deal thing is it"he asked.

_"No this is a full time job and we would want you to start tomorrow, so will you take it"_

"Of course, thank you so much"

_"I want to see you at our head quarters at 6am tomorrow"_

"Of course"

The phone was hung up and Rock just looked at it, he placed it down before shouting at the top of his lungs. His was in reaching distance of his goal, thinking carefully, he picked up the phone and called his boss. After twenty minutes, he placed the phone down, he quit his job and now it was time to clean himself up a bit.

Next day, Rock had woken up at five, he got dressed and grabbed his camera. It was time to make his way to the building, walking out his door. He decided he would walk, on his way he took some photos of the waking city. Soon he made it to the building and took a deep breath in, pushing the door open. Rock took in the sight, everything was so clean, expensive.

"How can I help you?"

He turned around to see a blonde walking up to him with a gleaming smile, she seemed like the sweet heart next door, he smiled back and explained that he was here to see Vince for he was here for the role of the new photographer.

"Right, just follow me"she said.

"Right"

They both soon entered an elevator and she pressed the 10 floor, he felt a bit nervous as he watched the numbers count up.

"Im Kelly by the way"

"Rock"

"Its nice to meet you"she replied with a smile.

When they reached the floor, she stepped out and he followed after her. He watched as models both men and female walk pass, some pointed and whispered. This made him really nervous now, Kelly had noticed this and placed a hand on his arm.

"You will be fine, your work is amazing"

"You thinks so"

"I know so, those who work hard for what they live for, always achieve"Kelly said with a smile.

"So you living your dream then"he said.

Kelly shook her head and frowned a little as she took him down the hallway, she then began to explain to him that she always wanted to be a model like those he had seen, Kelly always worked her butt off, she had four jobs before and they paid for lesson and clothes. The only thing she got close to was being the sectary. Rock felt for the girl, she was stunning even more than some of the girls. In a way she reminded him of him, wrapping an arm around her, he smiled.

"Dont stop trying, you will make it one day"

"Thank you and this is the office, good luck"Kelly replied before she left.

Rock bid her a goodbye and knocked, he heard the answer and opened the door. He stepped in and was greeted by a smiling old man, he knew this was Vince.

"So glad you came"

"It was no problem at all, this has been a dream of mine"

"Good, Ill have my son-in-law show you around and then you will get to work with the person who recommended you"

Rock was about to ask who but another knock stopped him, Vince opened it and smiled, Rock saw it was a man with a very large nose. Vince soon introduced him as Paul his son-in-law. Rock shook his hand and soon Paul lead him outside, Vince bid them both a goodbye as he returned to his paper work.

"Its great to finally meet you"Paul said with a smile.

"Well its good to be here"

The two walked back out of the hallway and Paul began to show him were everything was, they had two different sets. One for the female models and the other for the male models, he showed him were make-up and hair was done. The room were he would be working with the film was amazing, Rock smiled as he looked. He felt Paul's hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family my friend"

Soon Paul led him back to the male set, Rock watched as Paul waved four men over, three of them started walking over but the fourth just glared at him before walking off. He wondered what was up with that guy, it was only his first day and he already had someone hating him, he would find out later. He turned his attention back to the other three, they greeted him with smile's.

"Hey you guys, this is the new photographer that will be working with you now"Paul explained.

"Finally we have someone"

"This is Randy, Sheamus and John"

"Its nice to meet ya fella"Sheamus said sticking out his hand.

"Rock"He replied as he shook Sheamus's hand.

"Ill leave him in your hands, it was nice meeting you Rock but duty calls. I swing by to see how you are doing"

Paul left and Rock turned to the three, John said that he would help him if he needed anything, they seemed like really nice guys. He knew he was going to like this job then he remembered something.

"Who was the other guy that left"He asked.

"Oh that was Punk, he always in a mood"Randy answered with a laugh.

From then on, he got his camera working and began to ask them what they were doing in the last shot. He was asking question so he could get straight into work. John was very helpful. Half the day went by and he flicked through the pictures, that was the men done. Sheamus had asked if they could look and Rock smiled as he handed over the camera.

"These are brillaint"Randy said.

"Yeah, you are good fella"Sheamus spoke.

"Trish was right about you, you really do connect with that camera"John said as he handed the camera back.

"Trish?"he asked.

"You'll meet her soon"John said with a smile.

Rock followed them as it was time for lunch, he sat with them as John insisted he do. Rock was glad that he made friends already, he took a bite of his apple when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his face lit up.

"Kelly"

"Hey was coming to see how you were doing"she replied with a smile.

"Ive been doing good, John and these two have been helping me out"He said.

"Hey you guys, thanks for looking out for this big lug"

"Its no problem Kelly"John said as he got up and hugged her.

Kelly got a hug from Randy and Sheamus before she hugged Rock and left to go eat, he watched her sit with some women. He turned back to face the guys and raised an eyebrow at Randy who was smirking.

"Whats the smirk for?"he asked.

"I know now"

Before Rock could ask, Paul came over and told him, that it was time he got to the second set. He bid the others a goodbye, John told him that when they were finished. They would come and find him, smiling Rock got up and followed Paul. Sheamus turned around and raised an eyebrow at Randy who drank his coffee.

"Ok spill fella"

"Its the same reason why Punk started hating John for that whole two months"

"You think its that"John asked.

"Hey you saw just a minute ago"Randy said.

Paul led Rock to a different set, he passed women getting their make-up done. One he noticed was one of the women who was hanging around with Kelly, he was led into a room and raised his eyebrows. There looking out the window was the women who he had a brief encounter at the park, Paul coughed into his fist and the women turned around, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"You came"she said as she walked over.

"Indeed he did, Rock this is Trish, she was the one who recommended you to us"Paul explained.

So thats why she asked for his name, it touched his heart that she like his photos and liked them enough to show Vince the head of WWE company. Rock knew he was in debt with this women, for she helped him reach his dreams. Trish smiled as she watched him, she was very glad that he came. Once she had arrived at the park, she had noticed him taking photos, she had thought he was a very good looking man better than some of the men she worked with.

When he placed his camera to play, she walked over and picked it up. Flicking through the file, she was amazed, the photo's he took were amazing. Trish knew she had to tell Vince and what at a great time since Rob V D had left to join TNA photo company. She had to find out his name and when she did, she left to make sure he got the position.

"Its nice to meet you again"she said.

"Yeah, its nice to know your name now"Rock replied with a smile.

Trish laughed, Paul could see they were getting on well so he told her to inform Rock on what was going on. Once he left, Trish took Rock's hand and guided him to the chair. She began to explain the shoot she was doing, it was just a simple one, she was to pose as if waiting for a lover to return. He nodded and began to work on the backdrop, she sat in the chair and watched him.

He heard a knock and called them in, Trish smiled as she got up.

"Kelly"

"Hey Trish, just bring the schedule for tomorrow and Rock's work"she replied.

Rock smiled as he walked over, he took the papers and looked over them. Kelly smiled and bid them both a good bye.

"Such a lovely girl"Trish replied.

"Yeah, shame she's just a sectary"

"You know"

"Yeah, she was the first person I met, I got nervous but she helped me. Told me her story, in a way, we are alike"Rock explained.

Trish nodded, she felt for the girl but she knew that one day, she would make it. Soon the got to work, Rock loved this shoot, Trish was amazing. She was so natural and the camera loved her, he always made sure to mention it to her and it made her smile. She couldnt help but smile at him, she tried to look sad but Rock just made her smile.

"Can I see"she asked.

"Of course sweet"he replied.

Rock showed her and she smiled as she leaned on him, Trish told him they looked wonderful.

"I couldnt of done it without you"he said with a smile.

Trish smiled and a small blush ran across her cheeks, he began to pack up as he noticed the time. She offered to help but he told her to sit down and look pretty suddenly the door opened at walked in John,Randy and Sheamus. He told the guys that he had to go get the film's ready and he would be with them soon, Trish followed him and he asked didnt she want to go home.

"Not without asking you something"she said.

"What would that be"he replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee tomorrow"

Rock was surprised but nodded with a smile, her smiled beamed at him and it made Rock happy. He entered the room and the four waited for him, John nudged Trish who pushed him back. Randy and Sheamus laughed as they watched.

"Trish you sly dog"Randy said.

"Oh hush, how did your shoots go?"she asked.

"It went alright but Punk wasnt there"Sheamus explained.

Trish looked confused till John filled her in, she rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew what happened without the boys even explaing it to her, they were surprised she didnt ask.

"Ive seen the signs"she answered.

Rock soon came out with photos in hand, he smiled and told them he had to go and see Vince. John said it was no problem at all, so they all walked over and once they arrived. He knocked on the door and walked in, Vince was with Paul. They both smiled at him and he returned the smile, he placed the photos down. Vince noticed the others outside and turned to Rock as Paul picked up the photos.

"I see you made friends quick"

"Yeah"he said rubbing his shoulder.

Paul handed Vince the photos and he looked through them, he smiled as he placed them down. Rock waited for them, he could feel his nerves working up. He really hoped they liked them if they didnt, he could kiss this job goodbye.

"Well done Rock, they are beautiful, better than our previous Photographer could do"Vince said.

"So that means..."

"You get to keep the job, you were excellent through out the whole day"Paul explained.

That night, Rock celebrated with his new friends and Trish. Day by day, he enjoyed working there. He still was getting the cold shoulder from Punk but finally Trish showed him why he was hated by the model.

Punk was a man in love, not in love with any of the models but the only sectary in the building, Kelly.

Rock watched as Punk eyes lit up when Kelly hang around him and spoke to him but he watch the glow turn into hate when he saw Kelly hangign out with other men. Punk was a jealous man, John explained that Punk hated him at one point because of his friendship with Kelly. He knew that he needed to sort this out because he couldnt work with an angry man.

So he confronted Punk, first the man didnt want to talk to him but Rock broke the silence. He explained to Punk, he liked someone else and that he could help Punk win Kelly's heart.

Rock was showing Trish some photo's when they heard the squeals of girls so the two followed it and he smiled. Kelly was blushing as Punk held out some flowers to her, Kelly's friend were behind her smiling. He was glad that the man listened to his advice and now he knew he could work with Punk. John and Sheamus soon came to him looking for the same advice.

Rock felt touched that they look to him but he had problems with confessing.

He and Trish had gotten closer ever since he arrived and they had been on a few dates but he was to shy to ask her but one day, she surprised him by kissing him. He could here the cheers from his friends but he couldnt care, Rock closed the door and looked at Trish with a smile.

"Snap! Click! Done"he said smiling.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


End file.
